Inhuman Knowledge
by Darkness will Fall
Summary: Drabbles built off from the original story, 'Knowing More Than You Should' Please read my other fic to know what these are about!
1. Intro

**Intro**

**WARNING: **One of the following chapters are rated 'M,' the rest are T. You have been warned.

This is not a real chapter, just the introduction for all you need to know about these drabbles and short stories.

All of the following chapters will be drabbles and short stories based off from my original fic, 'Knowing More Than You Should'

You might want to read that before reading any of these, to get what the hell I'm talking about. (Ok, technically,_ writing_ about...)

If you have questions or suggestions for a short story, review for this chapter!

And remember, I luff when you people review, SO PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW! Thank you!

So now, go on to the real first chapter of, 'Inhuman Knowledge'


	2. Selene's Outlook on Alchemy

**Inhuman Knowledge**

Short Stories fed off from the original fiction: 'Knowing More Than You Should'

This story is added from chapter 1.

**Selene's Outlook on Alchemy**

So Alchemy...it's a science. People who perform this science are called alchemists.

* * *

There are two basic rules. Number one, Equivalent Exchange. The second, components in the element must be of similar compounds. So, transmuting gold from nickel would be an illegal act, breaking the laws. Some alchemists search for the philosophers stone, to break and bend every true rule of alchemy for their own use. Though I know it's a deadly cause.

Transmutation circle. The key variable in the transmutation. The circle concentrates the drawers inner strength into the transmutation, breaking down a compound and making it into another shape or substance with the same amount of mass. Thus, Alchemy.

Not as simple as it sounds; it takes practice and knowledge to get the right substances and amounts into the final product. You also need the appropriate symbols in the circle, or the transmutation won't be right. Some transmutation are more advanced than others, taking more skills and knowledge.

Alchemy shaped their world up until today. That's how alchemy evolved in one world. In another, it was different.

* * *

In my world, alchemy evolved as chemistry, many people devoting their entire lives to the science. Many alchemists tried but failed in creating the philosophers stone; the mythical substance that contained the elixir of life and could turn any material into gold.. Many had tried making gold without the stone. The believed every material and matter we have today is made from a base element. By breaking down these compounds and reforming them using heat and chemicals, gold could be fashioned. Sometimes the process took months, even years and still the desired product would not come out.

This process was called transmutation, making one substance into another. One who tried these transmutations were known as the common alchemist. Alchemy was founded in Alexandria Egypt, and by the end of the 17th century was abandoned and replaced by more modern day chemistry theories.

The only positive result alchemy held, were formulas for new compounds and elements discovered in transmutation. It ultimately gave us the chemicals and medicines we have today.

* * *

As in both worlds, the philosophers stone was faked several times for one's own greedy cause. In our world, fake alchemists would make a seemingly red chemical turn to gold in a matter of minutes; a process that took years. What would really happen was the alchemist would stir a heated amount of mercury, in the dowel used to stir, it would be hollow and have gold powder sealed in with a bit of wax. At a certain heat, the wax would melt, letting the gold pour into the mixture. The mercury would evaporate, leaving only a gold nugget; the 'philosophers stone'

In another world, it took human lives to make both real and fake stones. The fake stone was usually just an incomplete version of the real thing. It contained some of the qualities of the actual stone, but as quoted by Edward, was just a cheap imitation. The most the fake stone, usually called red stones, could accomplish was out-of-the-ordinary power. Either for better or worse; miracle healing or super strength.

* * *

In each world, alchemy evolved and was used differently. But however you look at it, alchemy is a science. 


	3. The Last Night

**Inhuman Knowledge**

**--THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' For Rape, Violence and Language--**

Short Stories fed off from the original fiction: 'Knowing More Than You Should'

This story is added from the end of chapter 4.

**The Last Night**

So I lay there. My empty stomach was talking again, and me talking back wasn't helping it much.

Then I heard footsteps. Envy's, most likely. I sat up in hope of food, and that he wouldn't hurt me this time. But when he appeared at the front of the cell door, he had no food, only a angry glare and tension as he gripped the bars.

Next thing I knew, he was walking toward me, I trying to back against the wall. "No, stop!" I managed to shout; but it went unheard, as he reached down and snatched my wrists, pulling me away from the wall and pinning me flat on the ground.

There was a quick flash of light, allowing me to see his face for only a second. He was grinning in complete madness and insanity, Envy's hand now a slender sharp knife. I gasped as the object touched my skin, right above the collar of my pink button up shirt. He slowly and forcibly ripped his knife down the buttons of my shirt, cutting my clothing away while leaving a thin line down my front. I tried to struggle as he stripped me, but he was much stronger than I was, and next ripped off my bra.

Now Envy's weapon hand went down to my jeans. They were tight on my skin, so when he slit them off, it left an even deeper cut all down my leg. I winced at the feeling; cold stone floor on my bare back, and blood slowly oozing underneath me while a deranged maniac on top.

When he ripped my panties off, I finally felt bare, and scared. "Envy, stop!" I pleaded. He just replied by changing his hand back to normal, and pinning me more securely against the ground by gripping my arms to the floor. "No, Amy..." he said simply, before pressing his lips down hard on mine. I tried to scream, but they were muffled as his tongue forced it's way into my mouth. _'Bite him...'_ my instincts told me; so I did.

He lifted his head slightly, growling at my insolence. "Bitch! That's not how _I_ like to have fun." he barked, and transformed again. He didn't change a bit except now his clothes were gone. "Don't try and resist or I'll have to kill you. This won't be the worst that'll happen to you, so live with it." he warned, then resumed his actions. His mouth again forced down on mine, his tongue going through my lips easily. While he was doing this, and catching all of my attention, he moved his hands around so he was gripping both arms down with one hand, while the other slowly trailed down my body to my private areas.

At this my body shivered; I tried to make it stop so he didn't think I liked for him to caress my skin like that, despite the pain everywhere else. But Envy wasn't an idiot, he could figure it out.

Envy broke from the rough kiss so I could breath, but what he did next caught me off guard. He shoved a finger into me; I giving off a moan that I couldn't tell was more pain or pleasure. Quickly he added another, and then a third. I gasped but then he shoved his mouth back against mine, muffling my scream as he entered me roughly with a thrust.

He took my innocence just as quickly as he had entered me. I could tell the man was chuckling with delight, a few tears streaming down my face as he thrust into me again, this time harder. Then again, and again up until he had a steady yet painful rhythm. Each thrust seemed to get harder, and hurt more than the last. I could feel myself clamping down on him, it purely sickened me to the core of the feeling.

It seemed like awhile before my climax rose, I was about to scream for him to stop. Then I hit it, my climax, "Envy!" As I said this, he released into me. If it had been a different time and place, I may have liked the feeling of his juice inside of me. But here, it disgusted me. I shook slightly as he pulled out, my arms and crouch bruised with the rest of my body in cuts. He got off from me, transforming back out of the nude and leaving no trace of his acts.

"That's how I play bitch. Next time I won't go so easy on you." after that he left, slamming the door to my cell shut and locking it. I balled up where I lay on the floor, holding my eyes closed and shaking every few moments, either of fear or cold. _'Go, easy? Why doesn't he just kill me now...'_

My wounds continued to bleed, but I blacked out soon after the incident, though I was terrified to sleep. My body was just too exhausted, and my mind was weak from my physical state. _'Remember, no reason for Envy...'_


	4. Trapped In Cascade

**Inhuman Knowledge**

Short Stories fed off from the original fiction: 'Knowing More Than You Should'

This story is added from chapter 6.

**Trapped in Cascade**

So there I was, running for my life. I needed to get away from Edward Elric...the boy who wanted answers. I looked around, for a place to hide momentarily. A dark alley to my left, I took it, running inside until I felt hidden in the shadows among the crevasses of the buildings.

"He, won't, find me, here..." I panted, catching my breath. Next thing I knew, water hit my hand, scaring me as I thought it was something different. _'It's, only water...'_ It didn't even occur to me about Sloth, until it was too late. Ore water dripped on me, and that's when it hit me. My mind focused on running, but after I was caught, it was all over. I fainted, a cold rush going through my body and mind; a numbing feeling.

After that, time seemed to be stopped. I thought I was in a dream, then a bright light hit my skin...I could breathe, and feel again. I wasn't even wet but it was clear I had been released from a watery substance. "Get up." a deadly voice commanded. I did as told, looking around for who was speaking. A boy with long green hair, faced me. I gasped as I knew exactly who it was. "Envy..."

He grinning and laughed as I knew his name. "You wouldn't happen to know an Amy would you?" he asked. I hesitated to answer, then a woman's voice came from behind me. "Leave her alone Envy, she's under my control."

I turned to see a young woman in a secretary outfit. My kidnapper, Sloth. I still stood silent, out of fear of where I was, how I got here, and where everybody else was.

Sloth laughed quietly and then looked right into my eyes, me gasping and then my vision going black...I regained it was seemed like minutes later, but was really hours. I was walking...to where? I tried to control my body, it wasn't any good._ 'What's happening to me?'_ I thought hard, fighting to get a hold of my nerves to control my limbs. I walked into the hotel I was staying in, my things slung over by back. _'Why am I here?'_ Then my body walked to the front, and started speaking to the man at the front desk. "I would like to check out, room 35." I said.

It was confirmed as I turned to leave, the inner me spotting Brandon right away. _'Brandon!'_ I screamed, but the body didn't do a thing, I stayed silent, walking right past my friend. _'He looked like he was trying to disguise himself...Why?'_

I don't think I ever found out...maybe he was hiding from me. He should have tried harder to do that...I nearly killed him because of this damned body control power that bastard sin had over me. I could have done worst if it hadn't been for Lust to get the water out of my lungs. But, she threatened to kill me if I abused the freedom.

After then, I still don't think I can ever truly be free from them again. Non of us will, especially when one of us is gone...


	5. Kira

**Inhuman Knowledge**

Short Stories fed off from the original fiction: 'Knowing More Than You Should'

This story is added from chapter 7. (So you might want to read the original story...both by me!)

**Kira**

Kira. A chimera designed by Shou Tucker. half canine, half serpent.

I found Kira wondering the cold, rainy streets one day. I brought her back home, oblivious to the fact she was one of three chimera that had escaped laboratory five.

One was killed by Scar. The other, captured by the military and later slaughtered.

I had no idea of what I'd done until the beast set it's first padded step into the bar Greed ran. "I'm back." I greeted to anyone who cared. Martel and Dorochet glanced over at the animal prodding behind me, becoming immediately shocked. "That's a..." she started, reaching for her knife, in case the beast was deadly "Amy, get away from that thing. It's not a dog; or at least, full canine." Dorochet warned, drawing his blade out.

I quickly became alarmed by their serious faces and weapons, then a cracked chuckle caught our attention. The chimera gave a small whimper, healing and bowing towards the orator.

"Don't worry, she won't bite..." Tucker said, an insane look on his face. "One of the chimera I designed in the 5th laboratory. She's meant as more of a hoarder and protector, than an attack hound, protecting my precious Nina from all of the others..." his voice sang pure madness as he looked at us.

The beast gave a small whimper at the name 'Nina' and then walked over behind me. "Yes I know..." Tucker first said to the dog, then looked at me. "She seems fond of you. Why don't you keep her? Since she is of no use to me."

Next Greed entered the room, "You know? That'd be a good idea, seeing as you need protection since your too weak to fend for yourself." Of course, he was referring to how I didn't stand a chance being only a 16 year old girl.

"I'm surprised she made it here all the way from Central...she must have followed by scent and lost it in the rain." Tucker commented, and then walked back to his shadowed corner.

Martel and Dorochet put their weapons back away. "Lab Subject 235, Canine and Serpent." Dorochet said. "That, _dog,_ is not staying in our room Amy." Martel warned.

"Come on! She's half snake you know..." I argued.

And that was the spark of my new friend. Kira, I named her. She looked like an overexerted Collie, which allowed me to take her freely out in public with no worry of panic and mayhem. The only things that were visably serpent about her, was the way her tail moved. It more slithered in air more than wagged. Other than that, she sometimes hissed instead of barked, and swallowed things whole like a snake. Kira could also stretch and slither in the ways Martel did.

Her serpent side was the only reason Martel would tolerate the chimera in the room, so right now, I was silently reading a book, Kira balled up at my feet on the bed. Did I mention? Kira could also speak the human tounge; something Tucker gave all or most of his chimera in Lab 5...

Threats I had to watch for was when Kimblee wanted to move her aside to get to me. The man had been bitten 3 times so far, and the chimera knew how to weave out of his bombing-hand ways. Everyone else seemed to respect Kira, I mean, not treat her like crap like they would a regular animal. Dorochet seemed to be bright of her, what you'd expect when they're of the same species.

So, Kira. My new protector and friend. I owe her, she'll save my life a few times before nearly giving up hers. So for that, I am greatful.


	6. Punishment

Inhuman Knowledge

Short Stories fed off from the original fiction: 'Knowing More Than You Should'

Written from chapter 11. Please R&R!

Punishment

Amy and Kira sat on a small sandy beach Yok Island had to offer them. The shale, grains of sand spilled through their toes and paws, a slight breeze going through their hair. The Elric Brothers were due tomorrow, and no sign of Wrath anywhere.

"What do you think of this punishment?" Kira asked, a slight hiss in her voice.

It was a few seconds before Amy replied, she pondering at the thought. "I think…we're cheating." Kira tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, this island is supposed to teach us a lesson. Yet, we'll be spending it looking for Wrath, and avoiding the Elrics. Hardly a punishment really."

They sat in silence again before Kira spoke. "So, if we fail. Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Who?"

"Greed."

…Another long pause separated their answers. Amy continued. "Yeah. He'll be mad. The greedy guy wants the world and everything in it. And since he can't have the world, he's determined to make everything he can his. So he expects something from all of us, including me."

Kira nodded in agreement, sifting her tail through the sediment every so often. "But, I wonder why he went easy on me." the girl said, staring out blankly at the ocean before her. "If it had been Kimblee or somebody stealing from him, Greed would have beat the madman's ass." she laughed a little at the thought.

"Maybe you're a favorite." the chimera suggested.

"All women are his favorite. I notice he even favors Marta once in awhile. But, he didn't get mad then, but I know if I try something like that again, he won't be happy."

"We'll get through this." Kira hissed hopefully, nudging Amy's underarm. "Yeah." the girl replied, patting the beast on the head in praise.

Little did the two know…they were being watched…and by more than one pair of violet eyes…


	7. Things I Learned

**Inhuman Knowledge**

Short Stories fed off from the original fiction: 'Knowing More Than You Should'

This story isn't really added from a chapter...just a funny list of things these people have learned.

**Things I Learned in the World of FMA**

* * *

**Selene**

-If you can't breath and you think your drowning...you probably are.  
-Don't try wizardry for the hell of it, leave that to the professionals.  
-How to use Alchemy  
-Wailing babies can _really_ be useful  
-Mind and Body control sucks if you arn't the one to use it.  
-Good hip huggers are hard to find in Central.  
-Kicking a man in the crouch area is a fatal weakness.

* * *

**Amy**

-There really _is_ no reason for envy.  
-If you find 5 dollars on the ground, keep it.  
-If you find a loyal companion, keep them too.  
-Greed isn't always a bad thing.  
-Loosing everything is worse than loosing your life.  
-Kimblee is seriously a cyco path, no matter how awesome and kick ass he seems on the show.  
-Same for Envy.  
-Wrath can be malicly sweet...kawaii akuma!  
-The sign of the orobourus makes a great tattoo.

* * *

**Brandon**

-Don't use Ed's military funds to pay for anything  
-Don't screw around with the time stream.  
-How not to die  
-How to practice the ninja art of Edwrd Elric.  
-It's good to know Ishbalans don't shave their head bald to worship Ishbala  
-Lust is more sexy than Riza  
-No matter how sexy, don't trust women.  
-Pocket watches save lives! BONZEI!

* * *


End file.
